cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank Stryker
Tank Stryker was a person with a very dark and secretive past, telling almost no one. No one really knew the whole story behind his past and what he had done. However, learning from all the mistakes he made in the past helped him survive countless times in battle and Order 66. Tank Stryker was a legend and will be long remembered long after the http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/great_Jedi_Purge Great Jedi Purge." -Tank Stryker- Tank Stryker was a Shadow Assassin in the squad Black Forest during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tank Stryker would continue to serve Black Forest until the Great Jedi Purge. Tank Stryker was a motivated, strong, determined and some what honest soldier, though he had an emotional side to him, as well that was very powerful and could get out of hand. The day when Order 66 came gave a shocking blow to Tank Stryker's future. After Order 66 was issued Tank Stryker was never the same and slowly slipped into insanity. He would later escape the hands of the empire countless times and go into hiding where each day he slipped more and more insane thinking about his lost loved ones during the great jedi purge. It later resulted in his death when he attacked a Empire outpost that was stationed on the planet Mustafar, Tank Stryker managed to take over the station for a short period of time before the Empire sent Lord Vader and his troops to regain control of the outpost. He was Slain by the dark lord of the sith Darth Vader. Biography Early Life : ''"You will always have something to remember me by." "Tank Stryker" '' : In 57 BBY, Tank Stryker was born on his home world of Coruscant. His parents where trained bounty hunters who had lived in Coruscant there whole life. Later when Tank Stryker got older his father would train him all the skills he needs to be the perfect bounty hunter. Last mission The day seemed like any other for Tank Stryker and all seemed to be going well on his mission. Tank Stryker was assigned a assassination mission earlier that day. He was to assassinate a possible Separatist senator on the planet Naboo. Tank Stryker had been scouting a small area where the possible separatist senator may have been staying in a near by hotel. It wasnt long after that Tank Stryker had a visual on the possible separatist senator. Once Tank Stryker had a visual he got himself ready to make the kill. Shortly before Tank Stryker was about to pull the trigger on his sniper rifle he heard loud screams and shouting coming from a far distance. Instead of running quickly to see what was going on he figured the mission came first no matter what. Tank Stryker pulled the trigger ending the separatist senator's life in seconds. Tank Stryker grabbed everything he had brought and headed out. Tank Stryker began walking towards where he thought he heard the loud screams and stumbled upon a dead jedi surrounded by clone troopers. Tank Stryker hesitated and was soon fired upon by the clones. Luckily Tank Stryker always carried two sith lightsaber's on him and was easily able to deflect the in coming fire and run away back to his ship. Tank Stryker was confused as he left orbit of Naboo. He thought that the clone troopers were with the jedi. Confused and not sure what to do he tried to contact the leader of Black Forest and all of its members, But he couldn't reach any of them on any channels. He began to have visions and think that the clones also got his team mates and that they were all dead. It wasn't long after Tank Stryker began to go slowly insane not knowing what to do he headed to a secret location that only he knew and his old team mates knew about. Once there he slowly started to plot his revenge on the so called clones who killed his friends and who ever else was behind it. Death After staying on the run for a few years and slowly going insane from order 66, Tank Stryker had heard stories from other travelers about a new sith lord called Darth Vader and that he was the one behind all the killing of the jedi. Tank Stryker knew that this Lord Vader was the one he wanted. Once Tank Stryker knew who he was dealing with (or so he thought) he plotted his master plan into tricking the dark lord of the sith to come to Mustafar where he would kill him and finally be at peace with the force and his bad memories. Tank Stryker was able to figure out where a possible sith empire outpost was on the volcanic world of Mustafar and so once he found out where it was located he headed there to seek his revenge on the evil sith. Once there he began to kill all the clone troopers and people stationed there showing them no mercy. It was not long after he attacked them that the empire was alerted of the disturbance. It didnt take long for Lord Vader to here what was happening. Lord Vader was dispatched to figure out why they lost contact with the station and who was attacking it. Not long after Lord Vader and battalions of troops showed up. Tank Stryker was out numbered and out matched he didn't stand a chance. With in minutes of showing up the dark lord of the sith had no problem disarming Tank Stryker. Once disarmed Tank Stryker pleaded for his life saying he did not want to be one with the force yet. This did not stop the dark lord of the sith from striking down Tank Stryker, severing his head from his body, killing the bounty hunter in seconds and regaining control of the outpost right after. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Sith Category:Spy Category:Black Forest Category:Mercenary Category:Sith Lord Category:Force Sensitive Category:Deceased